The Pureblood Princess
by Larka Brown
Summary: AU. Remus/OC Andromeda Black is the twin of Sirius Black. This story follows them through their years at Hogwarts and beyond. Opinions and alliances are formed, and old ties are severed. Will Meda overcome her role as a pureblood princess or succumb to her predetermined destiny?
1. Prologue

"Sirius Orion Black! You leave your sister alone this instant!" screeched Walburga Black. Even to Sirius, a stick thin eleven year old boy who had never seen so much as a picture of a harpy, his mother resembled his idea remarkably. He wasn't even guilty this time. All he was doing to Meda was asking a few questions.

"I'm not even doing anything!" protested Sirius. The dark-haired girl standing next to him sighed in exasperation.

"How dare you argue with me! One would hope you might have retained some of the manners I taught you, but apparently not."

"You taught me? Oh really? Because I-"

"Mum. Siri. Please don't fight." interrupted Meda. Walburga's eyes watered slightly as she began to fuss over her daughter. Only a bit away, two girls were arguing heatedly, and past them an older couple adoring were ruffling the hair of a boy.

"Andromeda. Remember to owl me about the yarn as soon as you can, try to keep your brother out of trouble, and ask the Headmaster about your cat. Understood?" said Walburga. Andromeda smiled and nodded her understanding. With a last wave to her parents, Meda followed her twin on to the train.

Meda sat with her pale legs tucked into her lap and her wand out. The pile of yarn in her lap was lazily knitting itself, and the blonde girl across from her was staring curiously. Sirius had chosen to sit with a black-haired boy that their mother would have called a hooligan. His twin had ventured two compartments down and settled. It had been empty when she had first entered, but now the blonde girl sat with her. Eleven years of pureblood etiquette kicked in.

"Hello. I'm Andromeda, Andromeda Black." said Meda.

"Marlene McKinnon." the blonde replied. "I don't mean to be rude, but you have an absolutely awful first name."

"Call me Meda. Everyone does 'cept my mum and dad. And to be fair, your name is really kind of awful as well."

"Call me Marley. Everybody does."

"The McKinnons are purebloods."

"So are the Blacks."

"Very true." replied Meda with a laugh. Sirius could abandon her all he pleased, but she had a friend now. "Exploding Snap? I've got a deck." Marley nodded, and so a great friendship began. When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, no one paid much attention to the two laughing girls with the exception of a very upset twin. Meda knew that her actions would have repercussions, and fully expected a speech. For the first time in her whole eleven years, she didn't care what her brother thought.


	2. The Sorting

A/N I'm new at this. oops. I know this chapter is really short, but just hang in there. Follow the story and set it aside for now if it helps. I'll try to update with a longer chapter next time.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Sorting Hat knew where to put most students the exact second it heard their surname. It was simple really. Malfoys and Blacks to Slytherin, Potters and McKinnons to Gryffindor, Winstons and Patils to Ravenclaw, Bones and Abbotts to Hufflepuff. On September 1st of 1971, this particular strategy proved ineffective on the incoming first years.

Beneath the Hat sat a girl, Andromeda Black. She begged for Slytherin, although the Hat personally thought she was more Ravenclaw. The brother, Sirius, was more difficult. While family meant very little to the Hat, it surely meant more to the boy. Apparently not. Alas, the poor Hat was distraught for putting a Black into Gryffindor house. It actually didn't care.

The Gryffindors gained Evans, Lily and Lupin, Remus. Slytherin took McKinnon, Marlene. Pettigrew, Peter and Potter, James went to the noble house of the lion. Snape, Severus became a Slytherin. The Hat Sorted many more students, but only the aforementioned would be remembered. How could a Hat possibly know that it would someday Sort their children, their very important children?

Marlene McKinnon piled chicken on to her plate eagerly. Next other sat Meda Black with a fearful expression marring her delicate features.

"What is it Meda? You got your House, the food is great, I'm here. What could possibly be upsetting you?" Marley asked.

"Sirius is a Gryffindor and my mum is going to go mad when she finds out! Oh Marley! Gryffindor!" Meda sobbed before dissolving into quiet sobs. Marley attempted to comfort her, but nothing helped. When the Great Hall began to empty, the dry eyed girl guided her new best mate to their new dormitories kindly.

James Potter poked his new mate in the side with a potato, earning himself an annoyed glare. It wasn't really that bad for Sirius to be separated from his control freak of a sister, at least it wasn't in James's educated opinion. The Gryffindor placed the potato back on the table and turned to the boy on his other side.

"Lupin, right? I'm James." said James.

"Lo. Why did you just poke that boy with a potato?" asked Lupin.

"He was being a git. Don't worry, I promise I'm not a potato murderer or something." James assured him.

"Well technically... Never mind." said Lupin as he focused on his plate again. James sighed slightly and looked at his own plate, which was covered in an assortment of foods that he enjoyed. If of course, food counted as a random selection of fruits. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he loved fruit. He was also a very kind boy, because he carefully kept Sirius's attention on him while they exited the Great Hall, just so he couldn't see his sobbing sister.

Neither James nor Marley really knew each other, but the glance they shared as they escorted their best mates across the hall was enough to form a bond. She didn't care for him, nor he for her, but they cared amazingly for their own separate halves of the Black twins, and would do whatever it took to keep them happy.

In the next five years to come, James would fall in love, Marlene would make the same mistake twice, Sirius would lose his most treasured possession, and Andromeda would learn a lesson that wasn't taught in school. Lily Evans would have her heart broken without knowing it, Severus Snape would play an infinite number of chess games, Remus Lupin would change his mind, and Peter Pettigrew would declare his love for someone who would never love him. If the Sorting Hat had know this, maybe things would've gone a bit differently. Sometimes, a hat was just a hat.


End file.
